The Worse Days
by zanessatroyella2013
Summary: Everyday millions of people wake up not knowing what the day brings. Some days are good, others bad and then there are those days that everyone wishes they could just press the rewind button to change it all.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Before you read i just wanted to give some info out**

**Kelsi and Troy are cousins**

**Jason and Gabriella are twins**

**I own nothing except the plot and the people you don't know**

* * *

><p>Summer time is one of the best times to students in school. You get 2-3 months out, you can sleep in as late as you want, you can chill with your friends whenever you want and basically do whatever you want. Of course two of those students who love the summer time are Gabriella and Jason Montez. The two 23 year old twins were back from finishing their 3rd year at UCLA along with their friends Troy Bolton, Kelsi Nelson, Ryan and Sharpay Evans, Chad Danforth, Taylor McKessie and Zeke Baylor. Gabriella and Jason were just like any other brother and sister. They looked out for each other and loved to get under each other skin, but never in a million years would they think something like this would ever happen to them.<p>

* * *

><p>"Hi Mom" Jason said as he walked into the kitchen.<p>

Kissing his mother, Inez Montez, Jason went to the fridge to grab a bottle of water before sitting on the counter.

"Oh Jason, honey there you are. Look what are you getting ready to do?" Inez asked.

"Um nothing at the moment, but Ella and I are heading to Troy's in about an hour." Jason said.

"Okay good. I need you to run to the store for me." Inez said making her son groan.

"Why me? Make Eric go." Jason said referring to the twin's 25 year old brother.

"I told him this morning that I needed him to go, but he's not back from God knows where, so I need you to go." Inez said.

"Well make Ella go."

"Make me go where?" The two turned around to see the youngest of the three walking into the kitchen.

"Mom needs you to go to the store for her."

"No way I went last time, its Eric's turn." Gabriella said.

"Well he's not here, so Jason I need you to go." Inez said as Gabriella stuck her tongue out at her brother.

"Fine." Jason said taking the list of things his mother needed from Inez.

"Gabi, sweetie, go with your brother and make sure he gets everything." Inez said.

"Hey I heard that." Jason yelled from the living room as the two Montez women laughed.

"Sure thing mom." Gabriella said kissing her mom on the cheek before leaving.

* * *

><p>23 year old Troy Bolton sat in his living room with the rest of his friends as they waited for his girlfriend of 4 years and her brother also one of his best friends.<p>

"Man what's taking those two so long." Chad said.

"Jason text me and told me Inez asked them to go to the store." Kelsi, Jason's girlfriend of 4 years said.

"I'll call Brie and see where they are." Troy said as he called Gabriella.

"Hello."

"Hey Brie."

"Oh hey wildcat, what's up."

"The gang and I are at my house. You know how long you and Jas will be?"

"Well we're almost done if Jason would just hurry up." Gabriella said as the two laughed when they heard Jason yell 'shut up.'

"Okay I'll see you when you get here."

"okay I love you."

"Love you too Brie." Troy said as the two hung up.

* * *

><p>"Jason would you hurry up. I want to get this stuff back to mom and then get to Troy's house." Gabriella said as she got in the car while texting Troy to tell him they should be there in about 20 minutes.<p>

"Oh please you just want to get to Troy's house so you two can make out." Jason said getting in the car as well.

"Shut up and plus I haven't seen him since last night." Gabriella said as Jason rolled his eyes.

"Oh wow sis that's a long time." Jason said as his sister rolled his eyes.

"Please you and Kelsi do the same thing."

"Not as much as you and Troy." Jason said as then laughed when Gabriella hit his arm playfully.

Next thing they knew, everything went black.

* * *

><p>1 HOUR LATER<p>

"Man where is Jason and Gabriella. It's been like 45 minutes." Zeke said.

"I don't know, but they better hurry up. I want to start this movie marathon." Sharpay said.

"Oh please you just want to watch that new Taylor Launter movie." Ryan said to his twin.

"Duh he's hot." Sharpay said as Ryan rolled his eyes.

"Anyway…did you two get in contact with Gabriella and Jason?" Taylor asked Troy and Kelsi.

"Jason won't answer his phone." Kelsi said.

"Yeah neither will Brie." Troy said as the doorbell rang.

"That must be them." Kelsi said as Troy went to go answer the door.

"Eric? What are you doing here?" Troy said confused on why his girlfriend's brother was at the door.

"Is everyone here?" Eric asked.

"Yeah why?" Troy asked said as Eric ran in the house.

"Eric dude, what's up?" Troy said as he waked to the living room.

"Hey Eric." Kelsi and the gang said.

"Eric, are you okay." Zeke said.

"Yeah you look like someone just died. " Chad said.

Eric just looked at them with tears in his eyes.

"Guys it's Jason and Gabriella. They've been in an accident." Eric said as both Troy and Kelsi's eyes widened.

* * *

><p>AT THE HOSPITAL<p>

The gang arrived to the hospital about 30 minutes later. Along the way they met their parents in the parking lot. Reaching the emergency floor, Eric saw his parents.

"Mom, Dad!" Eric yelled.

"Greg, Inez what happened, are they okay." Troy asked.

"Well the policeman that was on the scene said that a drunk driver ran and red light and hit them and because Jason was surprised, he swerved the car and it ended up flipping over." Greg said as everyone eyes widened.

"They're still in surgery now, so all we can do is wait." Greg said as all the kids sat down.

All the women went to go comfort Inez who was crying her eyes out, while all the men went over to Greg. Troy sat next to Kelsi, who was also crying her eyes out. He couldn't believe that this was happening. He looked over and saw that his dad was talking to Greg, probably figuring out what he could do.

"Greg, I know you're not telling us everything. What's up man?" Jack asked.

"The guy that brought them in….he said that it didn't look good." Greg said with tears in his eyes.

"I-I can't lose them Jack." Greg said as Jack pulled him in for a brotherly hug.

"Don't worry man, you won't." Jack said.

Troy looked around the room noticing all the people. He shouldn't be here; he and the gang should all be at his house now with Gabriella in his arms. Tears started to come out of his eyes as he prayed that his girlfriend and best friend would be okay. He looked over at his cousin and pulled her into his arms as they both cried for their love ones.

* * *

><p><strong>Well here's a new one. Please review and let me know if I should continue. And if you guys could let me know what story you want me to upload next that would be great. Thanks<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

3 hours. That's how long it has been since Greg, Inez, Eric, the Wildcats and their parents waited to hear how Jason and Gabriella were doing. With each passing second, another set of pain went through their hearts. 30 minutes later, the twins doctor walked out of a room and over to the family.

"Um…. are you the parents of Jason and Gabriella Montez?" Doctor Stevens asked.

"Yes that's us, how are they?" Greg asked worried.

"Well I have some good news and some bad news. The good news is that the surgeries went good and we were able to save your children." The doctor said as everyone released a breath.

"What's the bad news?" Eric said almost afraid to know the answer.

"Well I'm sorry to say this, but I'm afraid the twins have slipped into a coma." Doctor Stevens said as the whole gang looked shocked.

Tears started to stream down Inez and the girls/mothers face as their husbands/boyfriends or in Kelsi's instance daddy, held on to them. Troy looked like he just lost all the blood in his body.

"They-they're going to wake up right. I mean they have to wake up." Eric said looking at the doctor.

"It all depends."

"Depends on what?" Greg asked with tears in his eyes as he held on to his wife who was crying her eyes out.

"Depends on them. They can either wake up in a couple of weeks, months or years." The doctor said.

Troy backed up and sat down in his seat. He put his head in his hands as he thought about what the doctor just said. It could take months, years for him to get his girl back. He couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't be here, not around all these people, not at this moment. Troy jumped up out of his sit and ran out of the room. He had to get out and think. Chad and the guys were getting ready to run after him until they heard Jack.

"Just let him go. He'll be back." Jack said as he rubbed Lucille back.

* * *

><p>Troy just ran as fast as he legs could take him. He didn't know where he was going or how long he had been running, all he knew was he had to get far away from the hospital. Gabriella, his Gabriella was in a coma. Along with his best friend. He had prayed so hard that they would be okay. That after they came out of surgery, he would be able to see them, to kiss Gabriella again, to tell he how much he loved her and how much they scared him, but now he doesn't know how long he'll have to wait to do that. This couldn't be happening to him, not to his Brie. Stuff like this wasn't suppose to happen to his girl. What made it worst was that they had found out that the guy that had hit them didn't get hurt at all. Just a few cuts. How could a drunk driver get away without some type of major injury but Gabriella and Jason slip into a coma? Troy finally stopped and when he looked up he realized he was just a couple of blocks away from the hospital. His breathing had became hard and he couldn't take it anymore. Troy dropped down to the ground and tears started to come out of his eyes. His Brie, the love of his life is in a coma and might not ever come back.<p>

* * *

><p>30 minutes later, Troy walked into the hospital and asked the nurse where Jason's room was. Once he got up to the floor, he stood outside of the room before going in. Once he walked in he saw that all the guys were in Jason's room along with Kelsi who was sitting by his bed, holding his hand. He figured that all the girls were with Gabriella.<p>

"Hi." Troy said softly.

Everyone looked up to see him in the doorway. Jack went over to his son and gave him a hug before pulling him into the room.

"How are you doing son?" Jack asked as Troy just shrugged his shoulders.

"He looks so different." Troy said as he looked at Jason, who looked pale and had tubes all through his body.

"Have you seen Gabriella?" Chad asked his best friend.

"No..I can't." Troy said.

"What do you mean?" Greg asked.

"I-I can't see her like this. If-if she's anything like Jason then…." Troy said as he tried to hold in the tears.

"Come on." Jack said as he took his son's hand and took him to Gabriella's room.

"Dad I-"

"Troy, you're going to have to see her sooner or later." Jack said as Troy just looked at his dad before nodding.

Jack entered the room, with Troy following to see all the girls and mom's along with Inez in the room. Troy breath caught in his throat. Just like Jason, Gabriella looked pale and had tubes all through her body. This didn't look anything like his Brie.

"Hey guys, how about we give Troy some time with Gabriella." Jack said as the women nodded before following him.

Once the girls left, Troy went and sat in the seat next to Gabriella's bed and just looked at her. He couldn't believe this. They where suppose to be at the movies with their friends, not at the hospital with Troy watching Gabriella fight for her life.

After just looking at her, Troy took Gabriella's hand and stroked her hair with his other hand. With tears in his eyes, Troy started to talk to her.

"Hi Brie, it's me. I know I should have been one of the first voices you heard, but I couldn't do it. Baby you scared the hell out of me. When Eric came to my house and told us that you and Jason where in the hospital, I swear my heart stopped. I prayed and prayed to God that he would send that doctor out to tell us that you were okay; that I would be able to see your eyes and your smile, but no he had to tell us that you were in a coma. Brie I love you more than anything in my life, but you can't leave me babe, not now. I need you Brie; you're my rock, my everything. You're the person that makes everything better in my life. You're my best friend and if I lose you….i don't know what I'll do."

Looking at Gabriella, Troy wiped the tears from his face before closing his eyes and saying, "God, I know that she's one of you're angels, but I need her here with me. Please don't take her away from me."

Opening his eyes, Troy kissed Gabriella's forehead before continuing to rub her hand.

* * *

><p>Kelsi was in Jason's room by herself, seeing as everyone had left and went home, except for the Montezs who were all in Gabriella's room at the time.<p>

"Hi Jas baby. Baby, please don't leave me. I love you more than anything. I can't lose you baby. Jason, you always know how to make me smile and make me happy. What am I suppose to do without you? Jason please, just please wake up. Your parents need you, your brother and sister need you, the gang needs you, I need you Jason. More than you ever know. So baby please, for me wake up." Kelsi said as the tears streamed down her face.

"I love you Jason." Kelsi said before kissing his forehead.

Taking out her Ipod, Kelsi put one earphone in her ear and the other in Jason's. Finding their song, Kelsi put it on repeat before pressing play and laying her head on his chest.

**Well there you guys go. Please review and tell me what you think. Sorry about it being so late but I had writers block. I'll try an upload soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

It's been two weeks since Jason and Gabriella have been in the hospital and its killing both their friends and their family. Inez, Greg and Eric are at the hospital everyday with the twins and the wildcats come up everyday for a couple of hours and just sit in one of the rooms. As for Troy and Kelsi, neither has left the hospital. They both eat and sleep in the rooms. Everyday they talk to Jason and Gabriella, praying that they can hear them and hopefully wake up. No matter what though, they refuse to give up hope.

"Hey Troy." Eric said as he walked into his sister room. Eric saw Troy sitting by Gabriella's bed rubbing her hair.

"Hey Eric." Troy said as Eric sat on the opposite side of Gabriella's bed.

"How's she doing?" Eric asked as he looked at his sister pale body.

"The doctors said they haven't found any change in her today. I've been talking and singing to her, but she hasn't moved a muscle." Troy said as Eric sighed.

"Do you mind if I have a minute with her. You know Big brother to little sister."

"No problem, I'll just be in Jason's room." Troy said as he got up and left Eric alone with his little sister.

Eric just looked at his baby sister. He couldn't believe that this happened to her. Of all people, it happened to his baby sister, the person who he promised when she was born to protect. Pulling his chair closer to her, Eric grabbed her hand as started to rub it.

"Hey lil sis. You have no idea how much I miss you. Every time I walk pass your room at home, I expect to see you reading or something. Mom isn't really doing that good. It's getting harder for her to come see you and Jas. Dad is trying to be strong for her, but I can tell he feels the same way. Troy hasn't left this room since the accident. He's been sleeping on this couch everyday and mom has to make him eat seeing as he says that he can't eat seeing you like this."

Chuckling to himself, Eric wiped away a tear before finishing talking.

"Re-Remember when you told me that you two were dating. You know I always hated the fact that my baby sis was dating, but I can't help it. I'm your big brother; no guy is ever going to be good enough for you, but Troy is one great guy. I've always thought of him as another little brother and I'm hoping that he would become my little brother soon. You are really killing him Ella. He loves you so much, he'll do anything for you." Eric started to get tears in his eyes as he looked at his little sister.

"Ella, you gotta wake up for us. I know this sleep feels good, but we need you back. We need to hear your bubbly laugh, or your beautiful singing. I need my little sister back. Please sis, please. Just know that I love you with all my heart and I'm sorry that this happen to you. If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't be in here. I'm so sorry." Eric said as he kissed his sister's forehead before rubbing her hair.

* * *

><p>"Hey cuz." Troy said as he walked into Jason's room.<p>

"Hey." Kelsi said as Troy sat on the opposite side of Jason's bed.

"How's Gabriella?" Kelsi asked as Troy sighed.

"Nothing's changed. She just looks so lifeless."

"Tell me about it. I hate seeing Jason like this." Kelsi said as she rubbed his hand.

"You know he really loves you." Troy said as Kelsi smiled.

"Yeah I do. You know Gabriella loves you like crazy." Kelsi said as Troy gave a small smile and nodded.

"Before you two got together, she used to talk about you all the time. I think its gotten worse now that you two are together." Kelsi said as they both chucked.

"She use to blush every time we brought you two up. I can't believe it took you so long to ask her out."

"Hey, she was my best friend. I was scared that she didn't feel the same way, but I'm happy that I finally told her." Troy said as he looked over at Jason.

"You know Jason talked about you that way too. One day we decided that we were going to help each other out and see if you guys had any feelings for anybody at school before we asked you out." Troy said with a small laugh.

"I remember how angry we got when we found out that you two did had a crush on someone, not knowing it was us." Troy said as the two laughed.

"You think they're going to wake up." Kelsi said looking at her boyfriend and then her cousin.

"They have to." Troy said looking at his cousin.

* * *

><p>Two days later, Greg walked into his daughter's room at 7 am and saw her boyfriend asleep on the couch. Walking over towards the couch, Greg shook Troy to wake him up.<p>

"Troy, son, come on get up."

"Greg." Troy said as he sat up, rubbing his eye.

"Yeah it's me. Look Troy you need to go home and get some rest. You've been here for two weeks." Greg said as Troy shook his head.

"No I'm not leaving her. I want to be here if anything happens."

"Troy, you have to go home. How about I make you a deal; if you go home, get some rest, get a good shower, and eat; you can come back later on tonight." Troy bit his lip as he looked at Greg before looking at his girlfriend and then back at Greg.

"If I go you promise to call me if anything happens."

"I promise." Greg said as Troy nodded his head, getting up.

"Good, now just try and get some rest. Kelsi waiting on you, we talked to her and she's doing the same as you." Greg told Troy, before he left the room.

The ride to Kelsi's house was quiet. This was the first time either has left the hospital and they were both scared that something was going to happen. Pulling up Kelsi's house, Troy parked in her driveway before looking at his cousin.

"Here we are Kels."

"Troy, they are going to wake up right." Kelsi said with tears in her eyes.

"Of course they are Kelsi. Jason and Gabriella know they have too much to live for to leave it all behind." Troy said as Kelsi nodded.

Troy pulled his cousin in for a hug and kissed her forehead before letting her get out of the car.

"I'll be here at 7 to pick you up." Troy told Kelsi before backing out of her driveway, praying that what he told Kelsi was going to come true.

* * *

><p>Kelsi walked in the door to see her parents in the kitchen; her father reading the newspaper and her mother cooking.<p>

"Hi." Kelsi said softly as her parents turned around.

"Kelsi sweetie, your home." Lauren said as she hugged her daughter.

"Yeah, Inez talked me into coming home. She said I need some rest in my own bed."

"She's right. How's Jason doing?" Landon asked his daughter after hugging her.

Kelsi just sighed as tears came to her eyes.

"Nothings changed; He's still the same as when he first went in. I talk to him everyday, hoping that he'll just wake up."

"Oh baby girl, don't worry, Jason loves you too much to just leave. I'm sure he'll wake up soon." Landon said rubbing her back.

"Your father's right sweetie. Jason wouldn't leave you or his family and neither would Gabriella. Now how about you go upstairs, get a shower and then come down and eat. I'll make your favorite." Lauren said as Kelsi nodded and went upstairs.

Going into her room, the first thing she noticed was pictures of her and Jason. Tears started to form in her eyes as she picked up a picture of the two at their senior prom. Memories of the two started to come back to her as she looked at all the pictures.

_FLASHBACK_

_Jason and Kelsi were at her house, studying for their French test Friday. Well more like Kelsi was studying; Jason was paying to much attention to Kelsi. Kelsi looked at her boyfriend who smiled at her as she rolled her eyes._

"_Jason if you keep watching me, you're going to fail our French test."_

"_But you are much more interesting." Jason said as Kelsi rolled her eyes._

"_Yeah, well there aren't going to be any questions about me on the test, so pay attention." Kelsi said as Jason pulled her closer to him._

"_Yeah I much rather watch you." Jason said as he tried to kiss her put she pulled away._

"_You're going to have to catch me first." Kelsi whispered in his ear, before running down the stairs._

_Smiling, Jason jumped off her bed and chased her down the stairs. The two ran right pass Landon, who was reading some paper work and he just smiled and shook his head, laughing at the two love struck teenagers. Running right pass Lauren, she just shook her head and told them not to break anything as she watched from the kitchen as Jason grabbed Kelsi by the waist and spun her around._

"_Gotcha." Jason said spinning her around. _

"_Yes you did. I guess you can get that kiss now." Kelsi said as the two leaned in to kiss._

"_I love you Kelsi." Jason said with a smile once the pulled back. _

"_I love you too Jason." Kelsi said as she kissed him again._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

A tear ran down Kelsi's face as she looked at all the photos of the two.

"I miss you Jas." Kelsi said as she wiped her face.

* * *

><p>After dropping Kelsi off, Troy walked into his house to find his parents in the kitchen.<p>

"Troy, what are you doing home." Lucille said as she looked up to see her son in the door way.

"Greg convinced me to come home and get some rest." Troy said as he sat down by his father.

"That's good. You need a good day rest." Jack said as he patted his son's back.

"How's Gabriella?" Lucille asked as she sat down at the table.

"The same; she won't wake up and it's killing me to see her like that." Troy said as his parents sighed.

"Don't worry son, Gabriella will wake up soon. She has too much to live for." Jack said.

"That's what I told Kelsi. Hopefully it's true." Troy said as his parents looked at one another.

"How about you go and hope in the shower while I fix you something to eat." Lucille said as Troy nodded his head.

Walking into his room, Troy forgot that he had all types of pictures of him and Gabriella. None of this made him feel better. Every picture that he looked at, Gabriella was smiling a smile Troy missed seeing.

After getting out of the shower, Troy walked over to his draw looking for some boxers, when he saw a velvet box. Reaching for the box, he opened the box a more tears came down his face. Inside it was a 14 kart princess cut diamond engagement ring. Troy was planning on proposing to Gabriella on their anniversary, but with the way things are looking he doesn't know if that'll happen. He remembered the exact day he decided to get the ring.

_FLASHBACK_

_It was winter break and Troy and Gabriella were at the mall doing a little bit of last minute shopping. Gabriella was in front of Troy, who was of course holding all of the bags._

"_Brie, baby how many more shops do we have to go into." Troy said as the two walked into a jewelry store._

"_We just have to get something for our moms and that's it." Gabriella said as she walked over to the ring section. Troy followed his girlfriend and saw where her eyes were looking. _

"_Brie." Troy said as Gabriella kept her eyes glued to the engagement rings._

"_Look Troy, they're beautiful." Gabriella said as Troy wrapped his arms around her waist._

"_Brie, I told you I wanna wait until we are out of college and stable." Troy said as he kissed her temple._

"_I know. I mean we only have one more year and we are living together so that's cool." Gabriella said as she turned in his arms. _

"_But don't make me wait forever Bolton." Gabriella said as Troy smiled. _

"_Never dear." Troy said as the two kissed. _

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Closing his eyes, Troy felt more fall onto his cheeks. "Brie baby, please come back to me."

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you guys go. I am sooooooo sorry for the late update, but plz review and tell me what you think. Only a couple of more chapters.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

Gabriella awoke confused to see that she was in a white room, surrounded by nothing.

"_Where am I"_ Gabriella thought as she looked around the room.

"GABRIELLA!" Gabriella turned around to see her brother, Jason, running towards her.

"Jason!" Gabriella said as she ran to him and hugged him.

"What happened, where are we?" Gabriella asked her brother.

"I don't know, I thought you would be able to tell me. You're the smart one between us." Jason said as Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"I think I can help with that." The twins turned around to see a person that they had missed dearly, a person that they hadn't seen since they turned 17. That person would be none other then their mother's twin brother Alex.

"Uncle Alex?" The twin said, more like asked, as they walked over to him to give him a hug.

"OMG Uncle Alex, we miss you so much." Gabriella said once she pulled back from her uncle.

"I missed you too little one." Alex said using his nickname for her.

"Yea, but wait a minute, you died 6 years ago. How can we see you now?" Jason asked confused.

"That's what I was going to tell you. You see I am dead and I'm here to help you guys find your way back." Alex said.

"Find our way back where?" Jason asked.

"To your bodies?" Alex said as the twins' eyes widen.

"What do you mean our bodies? Are we like dead?" Gabriella asked.

"Well something like that. You're not dead, but you're not alive. You see you two were in a car accident the day you two went to the store for your mom. A car hit you two and it turns that you two slipped into a coma." Alex said as the twins looked shocked.

"Now follow me, I have to show you two something." Alex said as the twins followed him.

"Gabriella this one is for you." Alex said as a screen popped up in front of the three.

The three looked to see Gabriella lying in her hospital bed and then they saw Troy walk in the room.

"Omg…Troy." Gabriella said as she looked at her boyfriend with tears in her eyes.

"He hasn't left since the day of the accident." Alex said.

"How long is that?" Jason asked.

"Almost 6 weeks." Alex said as Gabriella sobbed and looked on at her boyfriend.

"It's really killing him Gabriella. He barely eats or sleeps. He talks to you everyday as well as sing. His parents along with yours had to partially beg him to go home one day to get some rest in his own bed." Alex said.

Gabriella looked on at Troy who was just stroking her hair while talking to her. More tears started to come to her eyes as she watched him sing to her and what made it worst was that he was singing the song that was playing on their first date. Gabriella couldn't believe this. She was putting him through so much pain and she didn't know how to stop it.

"He looks so sad." Gabriella said as she wiped some tears away.

"Trust me, he feels a lot worst." Alex said as he watched Jason comfort his sister.

"Come on, its Jason's turn now." Alex swiped his hand to the left and the next thing the twins knew was that they were in Jason's room.

Jason looked to the left and what he saw made his breath catch in his throat. He saw Kelsi walking in the room with a drink in her hand. Kelsi came and sat by Jason and started rubbing his hair.

"Kels." Jason whispered as he looked at his girlfriend.

She didn't look like herself. She wasn't the same Kelsi to him. He knows the happy, cheery Kelsi. He hated to see Kelsi this way and it hurts more to know there's nothing he can do to stop it.

"I'm hurting her aren't I?" Jason said looking at his uncle who nodded.

"She hasn't written a song since the accident." Alex said as Jason's frowned.

"That's not like her at all." Jason said.

"She hasn't had the strength to do it. She barely sleeps. She's scared that if she goes to sleep and wakes up then the doctors are going to tell her that you died. When she does goes to sleep that because she's crying." Alex said as a tear slide down Jason's face.

His baby girl was in pain because of this and he couldn't do anything about it.

"Come on I have three more people to show you." Once again Alex swiped his hand and a screen showed up to show the twins' parents.

"Mom, Dad." The twins said in unison as they watched their parents.

"Your mom is really hurting. The worst thing for a mom is to see her children lying in a hospital bed. As for your dad, he's trying to be strong for your mom, but he's hurting just as much. It's really killing him to go in your room Ella." Alex said as he looked at his niece.

"I remember when he found out what you guys were going to be. He was so excited that he was having a girl; he wouldn't let anyone hold you. I just knew you were going to be daddy's little girl." Alex said as he looked at his sister and brother-in-law.

"Ah that's who I was waiting for." The twins turned to see their brother walk in the door.

"This is the person who is feeling the worst out of everyone. He blames himself for the accident."

"What why?" Jason asked.

"He thinks that if he would have been back in time to go to the store for your mom, then you two wouldn't be in the hospital." Alex said.

"But it wasn't his fault. He might have been the one to get hit by that driver." Gabriella said.

"Yeah well your brother thinks that it should've been him anyway." Alex said as the twins looked on at their family.

"What are we going to do?" Jason said looking at their uncle.

"That's up to you two. I was just sent down to help you get this far. You have to come up with the rest." Alex said as the twins looked at each other.

* * *

><p>Kelsi had tears in her eyes as she listened to the monitors in her boyfriend's room. Nothing was changing with Jason and it seemed that everyday that Jason stayed in the coma, the less time she had with him.<p>

"Jason, please wake up. I miss you. I miss everything about you from you being clueless to you making me laugh. Baby, please don't leave me, please. I love you more than anything and it's going to kill me if you leave." Kelsi said as the tears ran down her face. She covered her face in Jason's chest as she cried silently.

"Why so sad pretty girl." Kelsi heard a voice say.

"It can't be." Kelsi said. The voice sounded just like Jason.

"_He's in a coma, I mean it can't be him can it."_ Kelsi thought, but as she raised her head, her eyes widened.

"Hi Kels." Jason said with a small smile.

"OMG JASON!" Kelsi yelled as she jumped into his arms.

"Ow, Ow, Ow." Jason said as Kelsi jumped off him.

"Oh I'm sorry." Kelsi said as Jason chuckled.

"'It's okay baby." Jason said as he hugged her.

"I missed you Jas." Kelsi said with tears in her eyes.

"I missed you too baby." Jason said as he connected their foreheads.

"And I'm sorry for all the pain I put you through." Jason said as he wiped her tears away. Kelsi just shocked her head.

"It doesn't matter as long as you're okay. Wait this isn't a dream right." Kelsi said as Jason chuckled.

"No babe, it's not a dream. I'm back." Jason said with a smile.

"Good." Kelsi said with a smile. The first smile she's done since the accident.

"I love you Jason."

"I love you too Kelsi." Jason said before kissing her.

* * *

><p>After Jason had woken up, Kelsi called the doctors in before calling everyone. Before Jason knew it, everyone was in his room relieved that one of the twins was alive. His parents and brother were smiling and hugging him along with the gang. Kelsi hadn't left his side and after getting the ok from the doctors, she laid in his bed with him.<p>

"How's my sister Troy?" Jason said.

Troy smiled dropped at the mention of Gabriella.

"The same. She hasn't woken up and I don't know when she is." Troy said as everyone could hear how sad he was about this.

"Don't worry son, Jason woke up so Gabriella can't be that far behind." Jack told his son.

"Yeah Troy I mean we are 10 minutes apart in birth. I bet Gabriella will wake up soon." Jason told Troy with a smile.

"Thanks man." Troy said as they did their handshake.

The next thing they knew doctors were room past Jason's room along with a bunch of nurses.

"I wonder what's going on." Eric said.

"What a minute, their going in the direction of Brie's room." Troy said as he jumped up and followed the doctors with the guys all following him (Except Jason of course).

Once they got to Gabriella's room, Troy saw that his worst nightmare was happening. Gabriella's monitors were going crazy and the doctors were all around her.

"What's going on?" Greg asked worried about his daughter.

"Gabriella's heart is dropping. We have to get her to the ER quick." The doctor said as the guys moved out of the way.

Troy had tears in his eyes as he saw the doctors roll Gabriella past him. He started to following them until his dad stopped him.

"Dad please, I have to go with her." Troy said with tears in his eyes.

"I'm sorry son, but you can't." Jack said.

"But.." Troy said as the tears came down his face.

"I know son, I know." Jack said as he pulled his son in for a hug and rubbed his back.

* * *

><p>Doctors and nurses were in the ER trying their best to help Gabriella. Her heart was dropping fast everyone minute.<p>

"Come on sweetheart, don't make me go out there to your family and bring them bad news." The doctor said as he was working in Gabriella.

What they didn't know was that Gabriella was thinking about her family.

"_Eric! Eric! Guess what." A 11 year old Gabriella said as she ran towards her 13 year old brother. _

"_What's up shorty."_

"_I made the basketball team at school." Gabriella said jumping up and down and then squealed when her brother picked her up and started spinning her around._

"_That's great shorty." Eric said putting her down._

"_Thanks for all your help." Gabriella said as she hugged him. _

"_Anytime sis." Eric said hugging her and kissing her head._

""_HAPPY BRITHDAY TWIN!" a newly turned 16 year old Gabriella said as she jumped on Jason at 7:15 in the morning on December 14._

"_Ugh Ella go away." Jason said as he rolled over on his stomach._

"_Oh come on Jason. Get up we're 16." Gabriella said as her brother made no attempt to move._

_Glaring Gabriella started to jump up and down on his bed and then squealed when Jason grabbed her by her waist to make her stop._

"_Ok I'm up. Are you happy now?" Jason said as he glared at his grinning sister._

"_Very. Happy Birthday Jason." Gabriella said as she handed him his present. _

_Jason smiled at his little sister as he ripped open his present. His jaw dropped as he saw what it was._

"_No way!" Jason said as he saw it was 2 tickets to the Redhawks game._

"_Ella, how did you get these?" Jason asked still looking shocked._

"_I have my ways." Gabriella said as then laughed as her brother hugged her. _

"_Thanks Ella."_

"_No problem." Gabriella said with a smile. _

"_Daddy." An 18 year old Gabriella said as she looked in her parent's room the before her high school graduation. She saw her father sitting on the bed looking at a photo album. _

"_Hey baby girl." Greg said as he looked up and saw Gabriella. She walked over to her father and sat by him on the bed. _

"_What are you doing?" Gabriella asked._

"_Oh just look at some old pictures of you and Jason. I can't believe you guys are graduating tomorrow." Greg said as he looked at her._

"_It seems like I was just bring you home from the hospital." Greg said with a small smile as Gabriella smiled._

"_What happen to my little girl?"_

"_Daddy she's still here." Gabriella said with a smile as Greg's face softens and he shook his head._

"_No my little girl thought boys were yucky and played with Barbie dolls and liked to dress up." Greg said as Gabriella laughed._

"_This young woman has a boyfriend, her own car, and is going to college all the way in Cali." Greg said as Gabriella's face softens._

"_Daddy I'll always be your little girl. I have to grow up. That's life."_

"_I know baby girl. I'm just going to really miss you." _

"_I'm going to miss you too daddy." Gabriella said as she hugged her father, before the two finished looking at the photo album together._

"_Troy!" Gabriella said as she ran from her boyfriend of 2 years as he chased her in his backyard. _

"_Gotcha." Troy said as he grabbed her by the waist and started to spin her around._

"_No fair, you're faster then me." Gabriella said with a pout._

"_Too bad." Troy said as he kissed her pout and then chuckled when she hit him on the chest._

"_Now, now Miss Montez, hitting isn't very nice."_

"_Neither is making fun of your girlfriend." Gabriella said as he put her down._

"_Oh yeah what are you going to do about it." Troy said as he stood over her._

"_This." Gabriella said as she pushed him in the pool. Gabriella laughed as she saw Troy swim up to the surface. _

"_Now that's not nice." Troy said pushing his hair out of his face._

"_No but it is funny." Gabriella said and then squealed when Troy pulled her in._

"_Troy!" Gabriella said as she splashed him with water._

"_Don't you just love payback." Troy said with a smirk as she rolled her eyes._

"_Love you Brie."_

"_Love you too wildcat." Gabriella said with a smile as the two kissed._

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you guys go. What's going to happen to Gabriella; is she going to live or die. Find out in the next one. Please review.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

3 hours. That's how longs Gabriella has been in the ER. Everyone, including Jason, who was able to leave his room, was waiting for her in the waiting area. Everyone was praying that Gabriella would make it out alive. Troy, who was sitting in a corner away from everyone, had his hands in his head. He was crying his eyes out as he thought about losing his girl. He couldn't take the waiting. Everyone second, Troy's heart hurt a little more because it was missing it's other half.

"Hey man." Troy looked up to see Jason by him in his wheelchair.

"You okay?" Jason asked as Troy shook his head.

"This is killing me man. I've been like this for the past 6 weeks and each day it just gets harder. I thought that since you woke up, she'll be next, but look at where we are now. It's been 3 hours and we haven't heard anything." Troy said as he wiped his eyes.

"Troy, man you can't give up. I know how much my sister loves you and she knows how much you love her. She has too much to live for to just leave." Jason said as Troy chuckled.

"I told the exact same thing to Kelsi about you." Troy said as Jason chuckled.

"Remember before we got with Gabriella and Kelsi, how we made a plan to see how they felt about us." Jason said as Troy smiled a little.

"Yeah, I took Kelsi and you took Gabriella. We asked them some questions and told each other what they said."

"Yeah then we were pissed when we found out the answer thinking they were about another guy and then we had that stupid face look when we found out it was us." Jason said as they both laughed.

"Troy my sister is crazy about you and you know that. I was there when you picked up the engagement ring. I know how much you love her and just know that she's not going anywhere." Jason said as he patted Troy's shoulder.

"Thanks Jas." Troy said with a small smile.

"No problem." Jason said with a smile. The next thing they knew was the doctor walking into the room. Once everyone saw him, they all stood up.

"How is she?" Greg asked the doctor.

* * *

><p>A nervous Troy walked towards Gabriella's room with all type of thoughts going through his head. As he opened the door, his breath caught in his throat.<p>

"Hi Wildcat." A Tired Gabriella said in a whisper.

"Br-Brie"

"Are you just going to stand there or are you going to come and give me a kiss." Gabriella said with a smile.

With the first real smile in 6 weeks, Troy walked, more like ran, over to Gabriella and pulled her in for a much needed kiss. After 5 minutes, Troy pulled back and rested his forehead on Gabriella's.

"I thought I lost you." Troy said as he opened his eyes to see her looking back at him.

"I thought I told you, I was never going to leave you. We did promise each other that." Gabriella said with a smile.

"Yeah baby, we did." Troy said as a tear rolled down his face.

"Aw baby, why are you crying?" Gabriella said as she wiped the tear away, while Troy shook his head.

"I'm just really happy to have you back. God Brie, I missed you so much."

"I missed you to baby." Gabriella said as she kissed Troy, who gratefully responded.

"I love you Brie."

"I love you too Wildcat." Gabriella said as the two smiled.

* * *

><p>"It feels so good to have you two back." Eric said.<p>

He and everyone else were all in Gabriella's room. Troy was lying in Gabriella's bed with her head resting on his chest and Kelsi was sitting on Jason's lap.

"Trust us it's good to be back." Jason said as his sister nodded in agreement.

"You guys scared the hell out of us. Please don't do that again." Greg said as he kissed Gabriella's head.

"Don't worry daddy, we won't" Gabriella said as she smiled at him. "Well I can actually say that this is the happiest I have seen you guys in the past 6 weeks." The doctor said as he walked in the room.

"Gabriella, you and Jason are the only people I know who have had so many visitors. You are truly loved."

"We know." Gabriella said with a smile as she looked at Troy who kissed her forehead.

"Well I do have both of your tests and everything seems fine. Just because your tests came back normal, I still don't won't you guys moving a lot for at least 2 weeks. So yes Jason that means no basketball and Gabriella no dancing." The doctor said as everyone laughed seeing the two pout.

"Don't worry, when you come back in 2 weeks, if everything checks out and I think you guys are fully recovered, and then you can go back to basketball and dancing." The doctor said as he left, but not before getting Greg and Inez to sign the twin's checkout papers.

"This sucks." Jason said with a pout.

"Oh hush, 2 weeks is not going to kill you two."

"No but you and Troy making sure we don't do anything like that is." Gabriella said as everyone laughed.

* * *

><p>A couple of days later, the twins were able to leave, which made everyone happy. That night the Montez, let Kelsi and Troy stay the night seeing as how much their kids wanted their love one with them.<p>

**WITH JESLI **

"What are you thinking about baby?" Jason asked Kelsi as he rubbed his fingers up and down her arm.

Seeing as it was around midnight, the two were lying in his bed, with Kelsi's head resting on Jason's chest.

"You and how happy I am to have you back." Kelsi said kissing his bare chest.

"Trust me baby, I'm happy to be back." Jason said wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I thought I was never going to see you again Jas." Kelsi said.

Jason lifted her head up, so that he could look her in the eye.

"I spent way to long to be with you. There is no way in hell I was leaving you. You know that Kelsi."

"I know, but just seeing you like that scared me, but then I heard your voice and when I looked up, you were alive and I couldn't be happier." Kelsi said with a smile.

"Good, I wanna keep it that way. I love you Kelsi."

"I love you too Jason." Kelsi said as she leaned up and the two kissed.

**WITH TROYELLA**

Troy and Gabriella were laying comfortably in Gabriella's bed in each other arms. Gabriella was fast asleep, while Troy was to busy staring at her.

"Troyyyyy go to sleep." Gabriella whined.

"I thought you were sleep." Troy said with a small smile.

"I can't with eyes staring at me." Gabriella said as she turned over to look at him.

"Brie, you should be use to this. We've been together for 4 years and I've been watching you sleep for 5 years." Troy said as Gabriella raised an eyebrow.

"5?"

"Shutup, you know I had a crush on you for a year before we got together." Troy said as Gabriella giggled.

"Anyway, why won't you go to sleep?" Gabriella said as Troy sighed.

"I'm scared that when I wake up, we'll be back in the hospital and you'll be in a coma again." Troy said as Gabriella kept quiet.

"I know I shouldn't think that way, but you were in a coma for 6 weeks and i-I thought I lost you Brie." Troy said as he looked at her.

Gabriella just rolled so that she was straddling him.

"Troy, believe me when I say I am never going to be in a coma again. I'm so sorry for putting you through that pain, but you don't have to worry anymore. When you wake up I'm going to be right here in your arms. I promise." Gabriella said as she played with his hair.

"I know it just I wouldn't be a good boyfriend if I didn't worry." Troy said with a small smile, which made her do the same.

"True. Which is why I love you so much."

"I love you too Brie." Troy said as he kissed her. Any worry of losing his soul mate out of his mind forever.

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it. I know that its late but my life has been super crazy at the moment. I'm surprised I had time to upload but anyway thanks to everyone that stayed with me and reviewed. Please review and tell me what you think.<strong>


End file.
